


Challenge Accepted

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Gen, Homestar Runner References, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy was just trying to get a quick nap during her favorite show, butsomebodyhad to lay down a challenge.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Challenged.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> Everybody knows about [the American Civil Liberties Union](https://www.aclu.org). Since 1920, they have fought for free thought, free speech, privacy, and equality. Ever heard of the Scopes (Monkey) trial? _Brown v. The Board of Education_? _Roe v. Wade_? Yeah, that was the ACLU. They work tirelessly to stop the erosion of civil liberties, and appear before the Supreme Court more often than any other organization except the Department of Justice. You can donate at [action.aclu.org](https://action.aclu.org/donate-aclu?ms=web_menu_other), or head to their website to add your name to petitions having to do with net neutrality, voter registration laws, anti-trans legislation, and many more!

Darcy was just dozing off to the sound of the theme song playing at the end of the Great British Baking Show Season 2, Episode 4, when she was mercilessly and unexpectedly attacked.

She opened her eyes, wide and incredulous at the daring boldness of the person sitting calmly next to her on the couch.

"Are you... asking for a CHALLENGE?!" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," her companion replied, looking convincingly innocent.

Darcy clutched the pillow that had been the destroyer of her peace and narrowed her eyes. "I'm _watching_ you," she warned, and pretended to close her eyes.

The attack came, as she anticipated, but not from the direction she assumed it would. Instead of being swung at the end of the arm of the instigator, it hovered into the air, lifted with sparkly red magic from the chair on the other side of the room, and bashed into her face, knocking her head back into the couch.

Darcy grinned and pushed herself half off the couch, turning to brace a knee on it and aiming a look of vengeance on the girl beside her, who was struggling to contain her mirth.

"Oh," Darcy said, brandishing the pillow at Wanda. "It's on, now."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ARE YOU ASKING FOR A [CHALLEEEEENGE](http://www.homestarrunner.com/sbemail57.html)???
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163800821753/challenge-accepted)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
